leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW142
* Closed * * }} The Dream Continues! (Japanese: オレの夢、ポケモンマスター！！ My Dream, Pokémon Master!!) is the 142nd and final episode of the , and the 799th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on September 26, 2013 and in the United States on December 7, 2013. Blurb After seeing Iris and Cilan off at the train station, Ash, Pikachu, and Alexa head for Ash’s home in Pallet Town! Of course, Ash can’t wait to see all his Pokémon over at Professor Oak’s lab, but a bit of sensible advice from Alexa convinces our hero that his first stop should be to see his mother at home. That visit doesn’t last long, though—after Ash brings his mom up to date on recent adventures, she knows he can’t wait to see his Pokémon, and gives him the go-ahead to hurry over to Professor Oak’s lab, where Alexa is interviewing the professor. After thanking his Unova Pokémon (along with Pikachu and Charizard) for all the great work they did leading up to and during the Unova League, Ash begs Alexa to introduce Professor Oak to her Pokémon: Helioptile, Gogoat, and finally the powerful Noivern! Up close and personal has always been Professor Oak’s favorite way to do research, and with a mighty Boomburst from Noivern, he gets his way! Ash is full of questions about the Kalos region, and Alexa can hardly keep up with them! But everyone can tell the excitement about Kalos is building up within our hero, and before the evening is over, Ash announces that he’s going to Kalos with Pikachu and Alexa the very next morning. This doesn’t surprise his mom in the slightest, though she’s sad to see him go. After a restless night, too excited about his next journey to sleep, Ash thanks his mother for everything and bids a fond farewell to her and Professor Oak. And with promises to do his very best, Ash, Pikachu, and Alexa are off to the Kalos region—and untold new adventures! Plot Having returned to Kanto, gets more and more excited as he passes many Kanto Pokémon and approaches Pallet Town, much to Alexa's exasperation. Before they know it, they're overlooking the small but picturesque town and as Alexa notes that this is where Ash's dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master were born, the young is just glad to be home after so long. As they walk through Pallet Town, Alexa notes that Ash's Pokémon must be anxiously waiting for him at his house but Ash corrects her that cares for them at his laboratory. He's eager to head there at once and offers to show Alexa the way, but Alexa tells Ash that visiting his mother comes first and she can find her way. Ash agrees, and the two arrange to meet at the lab later before heading down separate paths. At the Ketchum residence, Mr. Mime is sweeping the front path when Ash arrives and the two have a happy reunion. Heading inside, Ash is greeted by his mom who asks him for his laundry. She notes that from the look of his worn backpack he clearly did his best, and Ash confirms that he did even if it wasn't enough to win the Unova League. As she takes the bag of dirty washing, Delia sends Ash upstairs to clean and get refreshed. Heading upstairs, Ash enters his bedroom and adds his collection of Unova Gym badges to his mementos of past adventures, knowing he did his best while resolving to do better next time. Later, Ash has a hot drink as and Mr. Mime play together and Delia makes plans to invite Professor Oak and Alexa to dinner. She then notes that Ash is probably wanting to head to the lab to see his Pokémon and allows him to go. Ash happily leaves, promising to return soon. At the lab, Professor Oak is in the middle of his interview with Alexa as he shows off . Alexa asks if it is always peaceful with so many different Pokémon around. Professor Oak admits that while some quarrels do break out, Bulbasaur acts as a peacemaker and always manages to settle things quickly. Alexa is impressed, and asks Professor Oak if Bulbasaur is his Pokémon. Professor Oak replies that Ash is its actual Trainer, and at that moment the young Trainer arrives and greets Professor Oak. Bulbasaur is happy to see Ash again and starts running over, causing Ash to jump the fence and get trampled by the herd. Professor Oak laughs as he explains that all the Tauros also belong to Ash and they often run over him, as Ash and Pikachu say hello to Bulbasaur. Ash apologizes to Alexa as he realizes he interrupted the interview and asks where is, and is told that asked Tracey to visit Cerulean Gym that day. Ash sadly notes he's missed Tracey again, as Alexa is impressed that the whole lab is run by just two people. Professor Oak tells her that the ones to be impressed with are the Trainers since because of them he gets to meet Pokémon from many regions and even he hasn't met all the Pokémon in the world. As he does this, he starts to examine 's fins, but as he does Helioptile gets scared and uses , shocking the Professor. Ash asks if Professor Oak has met , which he has and even managed to get a ride off it. Ash then asks about , and Alexa confirms she withheld the fact she has one from him since it has an unusual nature. Professor Oak doesn't care and begs her to send it out, so Alexa does. Professor Oak is blown away by seeing it in the flesh, having only ever seen Noivern in pictures. He starts to examine it up close... a little too close, in fact. Eventually it gets too much for Noivern who uses on the Professor before clamping down on Ash's head. As Ash flails about, Alexa feeds a Spelon Berry to get it to let go before recalling it into its Poké Ball. As Oak notes that any good researcher will look at a Pokémon from all angles, suddenly arrives and the Professor offers to take Alexa inside so he can show her his research about 's form changes. Ash decides to stay outside and see his Pokémon, and requests that Bulbasaur summon the ones he caught in Unova. Bulbasaur then uses a special designed as a signal to Ash's Pokémon to gather. Alexa is amazed, as Professor Oak explains that Bulbasaur uses different patterns to call Pokémon caught specifically in certain regions like Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, or Unova. , , , and all notice it and gather while Ash sends out , , , , and . As the various Pokémon all greet each other, Ash thanks them for their hard work during their travels and that he feels stronger despite losing the Unova League. Ash lies back in the grass, thinking of how despite his experiences as a Trainer he's still got a lot to learn and he thinks back to all his friends... , Misty, , Tracey, , Max, , Iris, and Cilan, and, knowing that they're all working hard to achieve their dreams, declares that his own dream of being a Pokémon Master still burns bright as ever and each of his experiences moves him closer, and as long as he has his Pokémon by his side that dream will never end. All the gathered Pokémon happily agree, as Helioptile arrives. Seeing it reminds Ash that there's still many Pokémon he hasn't met yet, and suddenly knows what his next step will be. Professor Oak and Alexa arrive, and Ash asks Alexa if there's other Pokémon in the Kalos region he hasn't seen. Alexa confirms that there are as well as a Pokémon League, Elite Four, and a . This settles it for Ash... his next destination will be the Kalos region. Suddenly, several blue flames hit the field trapping the humans and Pokémon in a ring of fire. Professor Oak recognizes it as a attack, and from above arrive in their balloon and recite the motto. James congratulates on successfully confining everyone and returns him to his Poké Ball as Jessie and declare that they're going to capture Pikachu and all the other Pokémon at the lab. As the balloon gets ready to use everything it has, Ash tells his Pokémon to use everything they have. With that Pikachu uses , Snivy uses , Pignite uses , Oshawott uses , Unfezant uses , Scraggy uses , Leavanny uses , Boldore uses , Palpitoad uses , Krookodile uses , and Charizard uses Flamethrower. All the attacks combine into a single blast, which easily dispatches of Team Rocket. Ash thanks his Pokémon for protecting the lab, and they all let out a happy cry. At the Ketchum residence, Delia works hard on the sewing machine making a present for her son. At , congratulates Jessie, James and Meowth for taking out Team Plasma. As the three grow tearful at hearing their boss praise them, Giovanni then wants to see what they've achieved since then. Jessie and James get nervous, knowing they've achieved nothing. However, Meowth declares that they now own Pokémon which cannot be found in Kanto. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Jessie and James turn over , , Yamask, and to Giovanni and declare that they will help with Team Rocket's ultimate plan to take over the world. Walking down a corridor afterwards, Jessie and James lament the fact they're now left with no Pokémon. They decide to recommit themselves to capturing Pikachu, but agree that after the recent debacle at the lab they need to plan out what they're going to do. Suddenly the three are startled to hear a familiar Pokémon behind them... During dinner at his home, Ash tells his surprised mom that's he's planning to leave for Kalos the next day and challenge its Pokémon League. Alexa comments that, as usual, he'll need to collect eight Gym badges, and suggests he visits her younger sister's Gym first. Ash is surprised to hear that Alexa's sister is a Gym Leader and gets more and more excited. As Professor Oak comments that Ash's dream hasn't ended, Delia leaves and enters the kitchen. Ash and everyone start to worry that she's upset her by wanting to leave so soon after arriving home, but when she enters she reveals that she only left to get Ash the new clothes she's been making him. She tells Ash she knew he wouldn't be home for long and wishes him luck, telling him she's looking forward to when he wins the league. As everyone discusses the new adventure, Team Rocket listen in from the roof... alongside the recently returned . They decide to leave for Kalos straight away, still as committed to their own dreams. Late that night, as he lies in bed, Ash finds that he can't sleep with the excitement of the upcoming adventure. He then thanks Pikachu for always being there for him during his journey and asks his best friend to always be there for him. Pikachu, as always, agrees and Ash promises himself that he'll get a lot stronger in Kalos. At the airport the next day, Ash is in his new outfit ready to board the plane to Kalos and says goodbye to his mother and Professor Oak. They both bid Ash and Pikachu goodbye, and as the plane takes off Delia notes that always being ready for new adventures is how boys like Ash should be, then tearfully thinks of Ash knowing she'll always root for him in all his travels. The planes leaves as the narrator concludes the episode and the series by stating that Ash's adventures will continue on as always... Next Time - A New Beginning! Later in the Ketchum household, Delia places a framed picture on the mantle of Ash and all of his Pokémon, partners and friends forever. Major events * and Alexa arrive in Pallet Town. * Ash learns that Alexa's sister is a Gym Leader in the Kalos region. * Ash decides to head to Kalos in order to challenge its Pokémon League. * Ash leaves all of his Pokémon in rotation, except , at Professor Oak's Laboratory. * Ash receives from . * Jessie and James give their Unova Pokémon to at the , while Jessie retrieves her . * decide to follow Ash to Kalos. * Ash and Alexa leave Kanto for the Kalos region. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * Max (fantasy) * (fantasy) * Jessie * James * * * (fantasy) * * Alexa * Matori Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; rejoins) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ; fantasy) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ; ×30) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ; photo; ; Japanese version) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ; photo; Japanese version) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's; Mimey) * ( ) * ( ) * (Alexa's) * ( ) * (Alexa's) * (×3) * (×2) * * * * * Trivia * This is the last episode to air before the release of Pokémon X and Y. * This episode was followed by a preview for the , narrated by , and a preview for SS027, narrated by and . * This is the season finale of Pokémon BW: Adventures in Unova and Beyond. It is also the last episode in the Best Wishes! Season 2: Decolora Adventure! arc. * Similar to the final episodes of the previous three series, the usual To be continued is replaced with Next Time... A New Beginning!. * This is the first time in the that the Dare da? Pokémon in the Japanese version doesn't make an actual appearance in the episode itself. ** Since and had left Ash in the prior episode, only Ash is heard during the Who's That Pokémon? segment. * This episode marks 's return to the main cast after it made its last appearance in Memories are Made of Bliss!, 142 episodes earlier. ** This episode also marks the first time one of Team Rocket's Pokémon that had previously left its 's party returns to said Trainer's party. * Several of the background music used in the Japanese version of this episode are from the earliest era of the , and had not been used since then. ** The jingle that previously played from BW001 to BW019 during the title cards is used again in this episode. ** Flight to Unova (BW TV BGM-M01) is used when Ash returns to his house. ** Iris' Theme (BW TV BGM-M04) plays when Alexa is filming . ** The background music used for 's is the music that previously played from BW002 to BW006 (Team Rocket's Unova motto (BW TV BGM-M02)), instead of the usual Sinnoh motto music re-arrangement that has played from BW035 onwards. ** The dramatic music formerly used for Team Rocket's undercover missions can be heard during their reporting to at . ** The preview for this episode aired after BW141 uses the instrumental arrangement of that was used during previews for the very first episodes of the series. * Ash's Unova Pokémon revealed themselves in the order in which they were caught; first and last. * This episode is, to date, the largest gathering of all of Ash's Pokémon at one time. It should be noted that with the exception of , , , and the Pokémon he traveled with in Unova and the Decolore Islands, Ash's other Pokémon only appear in a photograph shown during a post-credits scene. ** All of Ash's Unova Pokémon are seen together for the first time. ** As of this episode, is the Pokémon with the most episodes absent while still being in rotation of all main characters' Pokémon. ** As of this episode, Ash's Charizard permanently returns from training in the Charicific Valley, staying behind at Professor Oak's Laboratory with the rest of Ash's Pokémon, rather than going back to the care of . It marks the first time Charizard has stayed at the lab under the care of Professor Oak. ** This episode confirms that Ash's Gliscor was sent to Professor Oak's Laboratory following the Lily of the Valley Conference. * Ash, Giovanni, and Matori appear in this episode with their new outfits from the XY series. ** A new Meowth balloon with a new design for the XY series also appears in this episode. * During Ash's fantasy of all of his friends, is shown in her original series outfit instead of the clothes she wore in her later appearances; while , , and are wearing their most recent outfits instead. ** Brock appears wearing a coat over his outfit, even though Ash has not seen him in practice for said occupation. ** With them appearing in a fantasy in this episode, this marks the only appearance of May, Max, and Gary in the Best Wishes series. * The pajamas that Ash wears in this episode are the same as he wore in the first episode, which is notably what he was wearing when he first met Pikachu. * The scene where is seen sewing Ash's new clothes is a direct callback to a nearly identical scene from Home is Where the Start Is!. * After Ash talks to his Pokémon about their efforts at the Unova League, Ash's Charizard responds alongside his other Unova Pokémon, even though it didn't participate in the competition. * While at the airport Alexa's is nowhere to be seen, indicating it was inside its Poké Ball for the first time since its debut. Errors * When all of Ash's Pokémon celebrate after defeating Team Rocket, Unfezant disappears for a moment. Dub edits * The jingle that previously played from BW001 to BW019 during the title cards is removed in the international version, and replaced with the jingle from BW020 to this episode. * The post-credits scene of the photo of Ash with all of his Pokémon is cut in the international version, but was ultimately posted on the official Pokémon Facebook and Twitter accounts. In other languages |zh_yue= |nl= |el= |fi= |it= |es_eu= |pl= |ko= |sv= |ru= |pt_br= |no= |th= }} 142 Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes in which an alternately colored Pokémon appears de:Dem Traum hinterher! es:EP804 fr:BW142 it:BW142 ja:BW編第142話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第142集